


A cocked gun

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is the sheriff of a small town in which Kurt is the priest. One evening they get attacked by Victor and his bandits...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T by maridichallenge, prompts "30-western" and "incertezza"

It had been a long, boring day for Logan.

Being sheriff in a small town was easy, there was almost nothing to do: a couple of drunk people per week, a few riots in the saloon per month, sometimes some disputes over random reasons.

 

At sunset he grabbed his cowboy hat and walked out of his office, locking it. He crossed the only street of the town and pushed open the saloon’s doors, walking straight to the counter to sit on one of the few stools in front of it and order a beer.

 

There were already a few men inside, but Logan knew it would get way more crowded later, especially when one of the saloon’s girls would sing for the customers.

 

A few moments later another man entered. He had dark blue skin, pointy ears, a tail and only three fingers per hand. He was wearing a black robe and a white collar. He sat next to Logan.

 

-Are you drinking already, mein Freund?- he asked with a mischievous smile, ordering a beer for himself.

 

The sheriff shrugged, smirking.

 

-I didn’t know when ya’d come, Elf.-

 

The priest chuckled, then they clinked they glasses and drank together.

 

They were frivolously chatting while the saloon got more crowded as the townspeople finished their daily jobs.

 

It looked like a perfectly normal evening until a man ran inside with a terrified expression on his face.

 

-Bandits are coming!- he shouted as he pushed the doors open, heavily panting.

 

Logan jumped off his stool, pulling his revolvers out of their holsters.

 

-Men, walk upstairs, protect the girls!- he ordered before turning to face Kurt. –Get behind the counter, Elf, stay down.-

 

Everyone obeyed and Logan kicked a table down in the middle of the saloon to get some cover.

 

As soon as the bandits stepped in, guns pointed, the sheriff shot. He killed the first two, but the next ones aimed at him and he was forced to crouch behind the table. They were at least a dozen, he couldn’t face them like this! He had left his rounds in his office!

 

-If you surrender we may have mercy of you!- one of the criminals shouted.

 

-I’ll never let ya take _my_ town!- Logan replied, jumping up to shot at them again.

 

-Guns down!- an unpleasantly familiar voice shouted from behind the bandits, making the sheriff shiver.

 

They moved aside, letting their chief walk to the front. He was a huge, blond man with a red bandana tied around his mouth.

He pulled it down, grinning evilly.

 

-Look at this, what do we have here? A dirty Redskin lover!- he laughed.

 

-Creed.- Logan growled, pointing both his guns at him.

 

-What d’ya think ya can do? Ya’re outnumbered, we could easily burn this whole town down.- Victor stated.

 

-Over my dead body!- the sheriff angrily replied.

 

-Is that an invitation, runt?- the bandit pointed his revolver at him, followed by all his underlings.

 

Logan looked at them, weighting his options. Even if he managed to kill Creed all the other bandits would kill him, and if he got himself killed he would doom every man and woman in town to torture and a painful death. They were simple farmers after all, they could barely hold a gun.

 

-If ya leave immediately I won’t kill ya all!- he threatened, making the criminals laugh.

 

-D’ya really think ya can do it, runt? There’s twenty of us, ya don’t even have enough rounds in yer guns!- Victor made him notice.

 

The sheriff growled. For as much as he hated doing so, he had to admit that Creed was right. He didn’t have any chance against all of them.

 

-What d’ya want?- he reluctantly asked.

 

-First of all, all of ya should drop yer guns.- Victor ordered.

 

Logan hesitated for a moment, but as soon as he saw the bandits pointing their weapons towards the men upstairs he lowered his. He put them back in their holsters, raising his hands. After some confused murmurs the other townsmen copied him.

 

-Ya’re getting weaker, runt.- the bandit mocked him, carefully stepping towards him.

 

He stopped right in front of him, his gun pressed against the sheriff’s forehead. He grabbed the other’s guns, putting them in his own belt before taking a step back.

 

-I’ll make ya pay for what ya’ve done.- Logan threatened him, angrily staring at him.

 

-Ya can try.- Victor provoked him, chuckling.

 

The sheriff ground his teeth before talking again.

 

-Take whatever ya want and leave.- he ordered him.

 

The blond man laughed.

 

-What makes ya think we came in this hole for something? We just wanna have some fun with ya weaklings.-

 

-What d’ya mean?!- Logan growled.

 

-Oh, ya know how it’s like goin’ around with no women and all.-

 

As if those words were a command, most of the bandits walked upstairs and pushed the men away, forcefully grabbing the girls.

 

The shorter man couldn’t stand the women’s terrified screams.

 

-Stop it!- he ordered, closing his hands into fists.

 

-Or what, runt? Ya can’t stop us.- Victor grinned amused at his reaction.

 

A girl started crying when a bandit slapped her to punish her for struggling.

 

-I’ll do whatever ya want, ya damned bastard! But leave the others be!- Logan promised.

 

The bandit’s chief studied the other’s gaze. It was furious and determined, but he wasn’t lying about his offer.

He raised a hand and all his underlings stopped what they were doing. Silence fell into the saloon.

 

-“Whatever I want”, ya say?- he tested his victim.

 

The sheriff reluctantly nodded.

 

-Even doin’ what my men wanted from the girls?- Victor’s evil grin widened.

 

-Ya know the answer.- Logan growled back.

 

-I wanna hear ya say it.-

 

The silence was heavy while the shorter man struggled with himself. He didn’t want to say it, but he knew that that bastard wouldn’t give up.

 

-I guess ya weren’t that serious after all.- Victor said in a neutral tone of voice after some time, slowly moving his hand down to signal his men to start their violence again.

 

-I’ll do it!- Logan shouted before the bandits could hurt anyone. –I’ll be yer whore if ya promise to leave after that!-

 

His hateful stare was highly amusing to the taller man.

 

-I promise we’ll take some food, alcohol and water and leave the town unharmed.- the latter granted.

 

He put his gun away and held his hand out for Logan to shake it.

 

-I’ll have so much fun breaking you, runt…- he whispered in his ear after they shook hands.

 

–Guys, lock everyone in the rooms, we don’t want anyone ruining our fun, do we?- he then ordered.

 

The bandits forcefully pushed every man and woman into the bedrooms, locking them in before coming downstairs and starting their party.

 

-Wait!- Logan tried to reach the counter, but Victor grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to himself.

 

-Where d’ya think ya’re goin’, runt? Ya’ve something to do here.- he reminded him.

 

The sheriff didn’t have time to reply.

 

-What the hell?!- the first bandit to reach the counter exclaimed.

 

He pulled Kurt out, pushing him towards the middle of the room.

 

-What the fuck is this freak?- someone asked, pointing a gun at him.

 

-Leave him alone!- Logan shouted, trying to get free from Victor’s hold.

 

The latter looked at Kurt up and down, smirking.

 

-I didn’t know demons could become priests.- he mocked him.

 

The German stood tall in front of him. He was used to that kind of insult.

 

-God works in mysterious ways.- he replied. –And he shall judge you all when the time comes.-

 

The bandits laughed at his words.

 

-We ain’t afraid of Hell, priest. We’ll happily join Satan in the afterlife.- Victor answered back.

 

Kurt made a cross at that sentence, making them laugh again.

 

-You promised not to hurt anyone!- Logan reminded to the taller man.

 

-Ah, right, right.- he agreed, letting him go. –Pull off your clothes, then.- he ordered him.

 

The bandits cheered while their chief grabbed a chair and sat near a table, signing orders to his underlings. They immediately brought him a bottle of liquor with a glass and a cigar.

He pulled another chair close, patting it.

 

-Come here, priest, ya don’t wanna miss the show, do ya?- he ordered with an evil smirk.

 

Kurt stared at him and walked to Logan, who was reluctantly undoing his belt. He put his blue hands on the sheriff’s cheeks, forcing him to look at him.

 

-You don’t have to do this, mein Freund.- he whispered in a pleading tone of voice.

 

-Yes, I do.- Logan gently grabbed his wrists and moved his hands away. He couldn’t look at his friend’s face. –Please, don’t watch.- he begged him.

 

-May God help you.- the priest said before walking towards the stairs to go with the other men.

 

-Hey priest, where are ya goin’? I don’t remember givin’ ya the right to walk away.- Victor called him back.

 

-Leave him alone! It’s me that ya want!- Logan answered back.

 

-I need some guarantee that ya won’t try anythin’ stupid, runt.- the criminal replied.

 

A couple of bandits grabbed Kurt by his arms and forcefully made him sit near Victor. The latter lazily pointed a gun at the priest’s temple, sipping from his glass full of dark liquor.

 

-No sudden movements or yer brain’s gonna blow up.- he warned him, looking at him sideways and grinning. –Now enjoy the show.-

 

The priest glared at him, then he shot a quick glance at Logan before looking away from both men. He sat stiffly, his hands closed in fists resting on his knees.

 

Victor let him be for the moment, looking back at the sheriff, who had watched everything and was glaring at him.

 

-Well? Get naked.- the bandit’s chief ordered him, unlocking his revolver’s hammer with a click, making Kurt shiver.

 

Logan quickly obeyed at that threat. He let his belt fall to the ground near him, followed by his hat and his shirt. He then removed his boots and socks, then his trousers and at last his drawers. He kicked his clothes away, hoping the criminals wouldn’t steal or ruin them.

 

The bandits cheered, drinking directly from the bottles of liquor and laughing at their victim.

 

-It’s time to suck some dicks, runt.- Victor mocked him, putting a cigar between his lips and lighting it.

 

Logan glared at him, closing his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went pale. He had to bite his tongue in order not to answer back.

 

A bandit walked towards him from behind, spanking him and laughing when the sheriff jumped in surprise and glared at him.

 

-Let’s see if you make a good woman, Redskin lover.- he mocked him, signing him to get on his knees.

 

Logan reluctantly obeyed. As soon as he got down the other undid his belt and pulled his flaccid dick out, pushing it against the sheriff’s lips.

 

Despite his clear disgust, Logan was forced to open his mouth and lick the man’s member.

 

Victor was watching in amusement his victim’s humiliation, drinking and smocking. He wanted to savour the show before joining it.

 

The sheriff moved his hands up and started stroking the bandit’s dick, putting its tip into his mouth to suck it. The man was getting hard, so he knew he was doing a good job. He hoped that that was enough to satisfy them all.

 

-Fuck… you’re actually good!- the bandit said in amused surprise, grabbing Logan’s hair to pull him closer.

 

-He must have experience!- another one said.

 

-I bet he does it often!- another added.

 

They were laughing, but none of them looked away from the show.

 

In a few minutes the first bandit was eagerly fucking Logan’s mouth; the latter had to shut his eyes and focus on breathing in order not to puke nor bite the other.

 

-Ah… fuck!- the bandit exclaimed, pushing the sheriff away as he came.

 

He spurted on Logan’s face and hair, heavily panting. When he stepped back to lean on a table he chuckled at the sight.

 

-Now you even look like a whore.- he mocked the man that was still on his knees.

 

All the bandits laughed; some got closer to him to have their fun while others kept drinking and smocking.

 

Kurt was refusing to watch it since Logan begged him not to, but he couldn’t not hear. He had to bite his lower lip until it bled in order not to intervene to help his friend.

 

Victor on the other hand was enjoying the show. How could he not? The runt was getting the worst kind of humiliation possible and in front of what looked like his best friend.

 

Some of his underlings were getting sucked and masturbated by Logan, almost fighting each other for a chance to fuck his mouth.

 

-You fucking idiots, he has more than that hole!- one of them insulted the others, kneeling behind Logan.

 

He forced the sheriff to spread his legs and move his hips backward to a more fuckable position, then he positioned himself and roughly thrusted into him.

 

-Wai…ngh.- Logan tried to protest, grinding his teeth at that painful intrusion.

 

-Don’t get distracted!- another one scolded him, pulling his hair to force him to suck his dick.

 

-Fuck… he’s so tight!- the bandit behind him said, half complaining and half enjoying it.

 

Logan had to bear the pain and keep giving pleasure to every criminal, fighting his urge to bite them.

 

They kept fucking his mouth and hands and ass, the latter getting looser and the member inside it managing to get deeper at every thrust.

 

He was groaning against the dick inside his mouth, but he tried his best to satisfy the bandits in the hope of finishing it as soon as possible. He kept his eyes shut all the time in fear of letting someone see the tears filling them which he didn’t let out.

 

After the first three or four criminals that came into his mouth and ass or onto him he lost count of how many did it. All he knew was that he was covered in sticky, disgusting cum and that his ass was burning while his mouth was full of saliva. He could hear the insults and laughs they addressed at him, but he ignored them to focus on what he was doing.

 

-Hey, priest.- Victor turned to Kurt, sliding his gun’s barrel against his blue cheek, down to his chin and on the other side, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. –Aren’t ya enjoying the show?- he asked in an amused tone of voice.

 

Kurt glared at him, pressing his lips together; he had stop biting them, but a few drops of blood had fallen on his chin.

 

-Oh?- Victor said in an amused tone of voice at that sight, sliding his thumb on the other’s skin to clean him. –Are ya that worried?- he mocked him, licking the blood away from his finger.

 

-You’re a monster.- the priest hissed at him.

 

Creed laughed, grabbing Kurt’s chin with his free hand and forcing him to look at Logan being fucked by his underlings.

 

-Am I really? I think yer friend is quite enjoying it.- he evilly whispered at his ear, pointing with his gun at Logan’s legs.

 

-No… it’s… it’s impossible…- Kurt chocked on his words. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

-Apparently not.- Victor chuckled, letting go of the priest’s face to put his hand on Kurt’s crotch. –And how about ya, priest? Are ya liking the show?- he mocked him further.

 

-What are you doing?!- Kurt screamed in a panicked tone of voice, trying to move the other’s hand away.

 

Logan opened his eyes and turned to see what happened and why Kurt was screaming, pushing the bandits away from his face.

 

-Don’t ya dare touch him, Creed!- he furiously shouted, glaring at him.

 

Victor looked straight into his eyes, his evil grin getting wider.

 

-Why d’ya care so much about him? Is he yer lover?- he provoked the sheriff.

 

Logan growled, fighting against the bandits that were trying to keep him down to fuck him. He was glad his face was already red from the efforts or he could have blushed a little at that insinuation. He had feelings for Kurt, but he would never put his priesthood into danger for such a selfish reason. And he didn’t want him to change town either because of the embarrassment a confession could cause him, so he settled for being his best friend.

 

-Keep yer dirty hands off him or I’ll kill ya with my bare hands.- he growled instead.

 

Victor laughed, but he granted Logan’s request, settling for putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

 

-Then do it yerself, runt.- he ordered him.

 

-What?!- the sheriff stiffened at those words.

 

-Ya heard me.- Victor answered, pointing his gun at Kurt’s temple again. –Ya’ll suck his dick or I’ll blow his brain out.- he threatened with an evil grin.

 

Logan ground his teeth, but he tried to stand up.

 

-Ah-ha.- Creed admonished him. –Crawl.- he ordered.

 

The bandits tried to protest because they weren’t done with him, but a glare from their chief was enough to make the shut up. They let Logan go.

 

The latter slowly crawled like a dog towards the two of them, glaring at Victor all the time. When he reached them he looked into Kurt’s eyes and his heart sank. The priest’s eyes were full of tears and his expression was so painfully frightened… and worried.

 

-Logan, please…- he weakly begged his friend not to do it to him, covering his crotch with his hands.

 

-Elf, I…- he looked away, biting his lower lip. If he did it they would never be able to look at each other again, but on the other hand…

 

Victor pulled his gun’s hammer back, cocking it to make it click and to make Kurt jump at the sudden noise, just to remind Logan of his position.

 

The latter looked at him with pleading eyes, wordlessly asking: “Would you really…?”

 

Creed’s answer was an evil grin: “Yes, I would.”

 

Logan gulped, looking back at Kurt.

 

-I’m so sorry…- he whispered, moving the priest’s hands away from his crotch in order to reach it.

 

-Logan, please, no!- the German begged him again, fighting against him. He made a vow of chastity and he already struggled daily to keep it because of his feelings for the sheriff. He didn’t want this to happen, especially not in that awful way.

 

-Now, now, stop making a fuss.- Victor intervened in amusement, grabbing Kurt’s hands to pull them up and away from Logan’s aim. He uncocked his gun in order not to risk shooting by mistake.

 

The priest kept fighting, starting to sob when the sheriff opened his robe and lowered his trousers.

 

-I’m so sorry.- the latter kept repeating, feeling more guilty at every sob that escaped Kurt’s mouth. –I’m so sorry.-

 

The priest tried to keep his legs closed to hide his nudity, but Logan didn’t let him, he couldn’t let him. He wanted to save his life, even if it cost him Kurt’s friendship.

 

The German joined his hands together and started praying for mercy for what was about to happen, shutting his eyes closed.

 

Logan started to rub Kurt’s member with a hand before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He did his best in order to finish quickly.

 

The priest started moaning and sobbing mid-prayer, fighting as hard as he could against that unwanted pleasure and the urge to move his hips towards Logan’s mouth.

 

The sheriff sucked and licked, rubbing Kurt’s member where his mouth couldn’t reach in its up and down movements.

 

Tears rolled down the priest’s cheeks, his words more scattered between sobs and moans the more his orgasm mounted in him.

 

-Please, Lord… forgive me…- he managed to whimper before arching his back and coming into Logan’s mouth with a choked moan.

 

The sheriff immediately pulled away from him, spitting his semen on the floor near him. He glared at Victor, growling angrily at him.

 

The latter chuckled, letting Kurt’s hands go.

 

The priest promptly covered himself and gave his back to the other two, weeping.

 

-I did what ya wanted, now go away.- Logan growled at the bandit’s chief.

 

-We ain’t done yet, runt. It’s my turn to have fun now.- Victor replied.

 

He grabbed Logan’s wrist, pulling him up and pushing him against the table face down in an exposed position, twisting painfully his arm behind his back. He stood and kicked the other’s feet aside to force him to spread his legs, pressing his gun against the sheriff’s abused asshole.

 

Logan struggled, trying to move away from that bastard and his gun.

 

-Aren’t ya happy? I’ll fuck ya so hard that yer ass will remember my dick even in yer grave.- Victor evilly whispered into his victim’s ear, moving his gun down to the other’s nuts, making him squirm uncomfortably. –And ya’ll love it, won’t ya?- he mocked him, patting his hard member with the tip of his gun’s barrel.

 

-Go fuck yerself, ya fucking bastard!- Logan growled back, fighting harder at his words.

 

He hadn’t realized he had an erection until he had sucked Kurt and he still couldn’t explain how he got it.

 

-I’ll happily fuck _you_.- Creed replied laughing, putting his gun away to pull his half hard dick out of his pants.

 

He masturbated against Logan’s ass to gain a full erection, then he roughly pushed inside him.

 

The sheriff groaned in pain. Despite having been fucked and lubricated by the other bandits’ cum he wasn’t ready for Victor’s massive dick.

 

-I will make ya scream, runt, whether ya like it or not.- the criminal whispered again in the other’s ear before starting to thrust inside him.

 

He let go of Logan’s arm to grab his neck and keep him down more easily, fucking him hard and violently, his free hand between his victim’s legs to squeeze his dick and nuts painfully.

 

The sheriff bit his lips in order not to give that bastard the satisfaction to hear him scream, squirming and scratching the table with his short nails to uselessly trying to get himself free. The pain was growing at every strong thrust and tight grasp, forcing him to groan louder every time.

 

Victor soon started panting and sighing in pleasure, thrusting faster and harder every time he managed to make Logan groan. He stopped squeezing and started masturbating him.

 

-No! Stop!- the sheriff choked on his own moans.

 

He didn’t want to feel pleasure and he wanted even less to come, but Victor wanted to humiliate him as much as he could. His groans got louder and louder despite all of his efforts and he had to press his forehead on the table in order to try and mask them.

 

-Scream for me, whore.- Victor moaned in his ear before biting it hard.

 

He pumped Logan’s dick fast, following with his hand the same pace of his thrusts, forcing him to take pleasure.

 

The sheriff couldn’t help but let out a scream of both pain and pleasure, stiffening and shivering as he came in Victor’s hand and his semen dripped on the floor.

 

Creed thrusted some more times before reaching his orgasm, emptying himself inside Logan’s ass with a low growl that sounded like a tiger’s purr.

 

He stayed still for a few moments in order to catch his breath, then he pulled out of the other and let him go.

 

Logan collapsed on the floor, his legs too tired to support him, panting heavily.

 

-It was fun, wasn’t it?- Victor asked in an amused tone of voice, getting no reaction from Logan.

 

He pulled his hair to force him to look at him, chuckling at the other’s exhausted and blank expression.

 

-I’m gonna leave, runt. Congrats on savin’ this hole of a town.- he mocked him before pushing him down and pressing with his foot on the sheriff’s head to make his forehead touch the floor. –I’m glad to know where ya live now. See ya.- he said in a threatening tone of voice.

 

He recalled his underlings, ordering them to raid the town for food, alcohol and water, reminding them not to hurt anyone nor burning anything down as he promised, then he left.

 

Kurt promptly kneeled next to Logan, reaching for him with trembling hands but not daring to touch him.

 

-Logan…- he weakly called him.

 

-Leave me alone.- the other answered.

 

He stood with difficulty, limping outside. He needed to get a bath and hide himself from anyone until he had the courage to look back at them.


End file.
